DON : The End
by Ryu D. Rex
Summary: Uchiha Madara, dia telah mendapatkan kekuatan sejati yang setara dengan Kaguya Otsusuki. Dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang, Madara mampu melakukan apapun! Naruto, seorang Ninja, Luffy, seorang bajak laut, dan Son Goku seorang Saiyan, kini bersatu tuk mengalahkan Madara!/New Summary/Warning : Inside!/Chapter 4 Update!
1. Madara Uchiha? Who Can Defeat Him?

Peperangan telah mencapai puncaknya. Perang yang tadinya dikuasai oleh aliansi Shinobi, kini menjadi perang milik seorang legenda Uchiha. Uchiha Madara.

Kesembilan bijuu telah ia rebut. Mulai dari Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, sampai jiwa Yang-Kyuubi telah berhasil ia rebut. Dengan kekuatannya, Madara berhasil membunuh Bee karena peng-ekstrakan paksa dan bahkan hampir membunuh Naruto jika saja Yondaime tidak memasukkan jiwa Yin-Kyuubi miliknya ketubuh Naruto.

Awalnya, Yin-Kyuubi sempat direbut oleh Kuro-Zetsu dalam tubuh Obito. Namun, Obito dapat mengembalikan kesadarannya dan memasukkan Yin-Kyuubi kedalam tubuh Naruto.

Dilain tempat, Sasuke yang juga sekarat berhasil diselamatkan oleh Kabuto yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di medan perang. Meski awalnya dia dicurigai oleh tim Taka, Kabuto tetap mendapat kepercayaan dari tuannya-Orochimaru- dan berhasil menyelamatkan Sasuke.

Untuk Madara, dia tengah dalam kondisi yang buruk. Serangan terakhir Guy yang menggunakan Hachimon telah merusak tubuhnya. Luka yang sangat parah diterimanya karena taijutsu aliran murni milik Guy. Meskipun berhasil, serangan Hachimon butuh bayaran yang sangat mahal. Karena teknik Kinjutsu tersebut. Konoha kehilangan seorang master taijutsu. Maito Guy. Yang kini dikenang sebagai '**Konoha's Sublime Red Beast of Prey.**'

Tak butuh waktu lama, Obito menyelesaikan penyegelannya dan membawa Naruto dan Sakura keluar dari dimensi Kamui. Begitu juga Kabuto yang telah selesai dengan penyembuhan Sasuke. Dua pemuda Konoha yang telah bangkit dari luka dan keterpurukan kini berdiri dengan gagah menghadapi Uchiha Madara.

Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**D.O.N : The End**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

******? © ?**  


******? © ?**

_**Warning : Alternate-Canon, Crossover With 2 Manga.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Summary : Uchiha Madara. Siapa yang bisa mengalahkannya. Aliansi Shinobi? Apakah cukup? Tentu saja mereka tidak akan sanggup melawan kekuatan dewa tanpa batas yang dimiliki Madara. Jadi? Apakah mereka butuh bantuan? Ya!**_

* * *

"Human Talk."  
'Human Though.'

"**Not Human Talk.**"

'**Not Human Though.**'

"**Skill/Jutsu Spell!**"

**Something Talk/Sound.**

* * *

Dengan tertatih, Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan perlahan kehadapan Madara. Sebuah Glare mereka berikan kepada sang legenda Uchiha. Setelah menormalkan tubuh, mereka langsung memakan pil yang diberikan Sakura pada mereka. Perlahan, luka-luka yang mereka dapat dari pertarungan tadi langsung sembuh. Chakra mereka juga meningkat dengan drastis. Mungkin banyak yang bertanya apa yang mereka makan. Itu adalah sebuah pil Chakra dan regenerasi tingkat tertinggi yang diciptakan Tsunade selama bertahun-tahun. Sakura hanya mengembangkan pil tersebut menjadi jauh lebih baik.

"Kau sudah siap? Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto pada sahabatnya itu.

"Yeah."

Dilain tempat, Madara juga tampaknya telah bersiap untuk pertarungan akhir. Luka yang diterimanya memang belum sembuh 100%. Chakranya juga masih sedikit. Efek dari Hachimon milik Guy memang sangat luar biasa sampai mampu menghancurkan 70% tubuh Madara.

'Cih! Efek dari Hachimon tadi sangat hebat. Memperlambat daya regenerasi Chakra dan tubuhku.' Batin Madara.

* * *

**Flashback.**

Semua orang yang berada ditempat itu terkejut setelah mendengar kata Guy. Guy akan menjadi monster merah Konoha. Semua tentu tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Guy. Dia akan menggunakan Hachimon. Gerbang Chakra terakhir yang berada di jantung.

Sekilas tentang Hachimon. Menurut sejarah, teknik Hachimon diciptakan oleh seorang master taijutsu sekaligus pencipta aliran Taijutsu, Ryu Sanjiyan. Ryu adalah teman baik Rikudou Sennin. Mereka adalah sahabat sekaligus Rival. Ryu adalah orang pertama yang membuka gerbang kedelapan. Dia membukanya saat ia dan Rikudou melawan Juubi. Untuk menahan Juubi, dia menggunakan Hachimon yang dapat melemahkan Juubi dan membiarkan Rikudou menyegel Juubi. Hachimon memang sebuah teknik yang sangat dahsyat, tetapi teknik ini membutuhkan bayaran yang mahal. Yaitu, nyawa sang pengguna. Ryu Sanjiyan pun tewas setelah menggunakan teknik Hachimon.

Kembali ke masa sekarang. Semua orang yang ada disitu memandang Guy dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Terutama Lee. Gurunya yang selalu mengajarkan padanya agar tidak pernah menggunakan Hachimon. Tapi kini, gurunya berniat menggunakannya.

"G-Guy Sensei? A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Lee tergagap.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu maksudku Lee. Aku akan menggunakannya." Kata Guy pada murid kesayangannya itu.

"T-tapi, Guy Sensei… KAU TAK BOLEH MENGGUNAKANNYA!" Teriak Lee pada Guy dengan sebuah tangisan memilukan.  
"BAGAIMANA DENGAN SEMUA HAL YANG TELAH KAU AJARKAN PADAKU!? TENTANG MASA MUDA!? TENTANG SEMANGAT PANTANG MENYERAH?" Sambungnya.

"KAU TAHU? AKU DIBUANG ORANG TUA KU! KAU TAHU KENAPA? AKU TIDAK BISA MENGGUNAKAN NINJUTSU!"  
"SAAT AKU SUDAH MULAI MENYERAH, KAU DATANG. KAU MENGAJARKANKU TAIJUTSU.. HIKS! GUY-SENSEI, KAU SUDAH KUANGGAP SEBAGAI AYAHKU!" Tangis Lee pun semakin pecah.

Guy terbelalak. Sementara Tenten, dia menutup mulutnya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau hidup Lee hampir sama seperti Naruto. Mereka dikucilkan. Awalnya Tenten mengira Lee adalah Yatim Piatu.

Guy berbalik. Dia menepuk pundak murid kesayangannya itu. Lee menatap Guy dengan pandangan memilukan. Guy langsung memeluk Lee dengan erat.

"Menangislah Lee. Kau juga sudah kuanggap anak kandungku… Hiks! KAU ADALAH ANAKKU! WALAU KITA TAK ADA HUBUNGAN DARAH, KAU TETAP ANAKKU. RELAKKAN LAH KEPERGIANKU! SETIDAKNYA, WARISKANLAH HACHIMON KEPADA GENERASI SELANJUTNYA!" Kata Guy yang juga menangis.

"Ha'I Tou-san.." Kata Lee pilu.

Guy lalu berbalik meninggalkan Lee. Dia menghadap Madara dengan sebuah kuda-kuda. Perlahan, aura hijau keluar dari tubuhnya. Aura tersebut kemudian berubah menjadi biru dan semakin marak dan besar. Perlahan, tubuh Guy gemetar. Tampaknya, Guy tengah merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat hebat. Secara pelan, aura biru mulai digantikan oleh aura baru berwarna merah. Getaran di tubuh Guy juga semakin hebat. Tanah-tanah disekitarnya juga mulai retak akibat tekanan energi yang sangat dahsyat.

"**Hachimon…. Ukh!**"

"**KKAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!**"

**DUAARRRRR!  
**Sebuah ledakan dahsyat terjadi ditempat Guy. Tiba-tiba sebuah kilat merah keluar dari asap bekas ledakan dan menghantam Madara.

'Cepatnya! Bahkan Mangekyou Sharingan tak bisa melihatnya!' Batin Kakashi.

Samar-samar, dibalik cahaya merah tadi berdiri sosok Guy dengan baju yang sudah sobek. Guy mengangkat tubuh lemah Madara dan mencampakkannya keatas. Madara yang tak bisa berbuat banyak karena efek dari taijutsu murni Guy terus terkena berbagai pukulan dan tendangan yang membuat kedua tangannya hancur dan juga membuatnya semakin tinggi terlempar.

'UGH! Ini… sangat sakit!' Batin Madara.

Madara yang melayang diudara hanya bisa pasrah. Tiba-tiba sebuah kaki berada diatas badannya. Dengan kekuatan penuh. Guy menendang Madara dengan sangat keras ketanah.

**DUAKKK!**

"UUGGGAAHHH!"

Memakai sisa tenaga yang terakhir, Guy mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menciptakan api yang berkobar ditangannya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Guy menghantamkan kedua api ditangannya ketubuh Madara.

**DUARR!**

"GUY-SENSEI!"

Lee langsung berlari ke tempat Guy. Dia melihat mayat Guy dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Tubuh Guy penuh dengan luka dan berwarna merah. Perasaan Lee benar-benar hancur. Dia berteriak sekuat tenaga. Guy mati dalam senyuman penuh kebanggaan.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Lee. Dia menoleh kebelakang tapi tak menemukan satu orang pun.

Sebuah suara kembali membangkitkan mental dan perasaannya.

**Tepati janjimu, Lee**.  
**Flashback Off.**

* * *

Madara memandang dua pemuda didepannya dengan tatapan tajam. Tak lama pandangan tajam yang ditujukannya kepada Naruto dan Sasuke digantikan tatapan meremehkan. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Nah, Uzumaki, Uchiha muda. Siap untuk melanjutkannya?" Kata Madara.

'Chakra ku sudah kembali dan kedua tanganku sudah siap untuk memukul.' Batin Madara dengan sebuah seringai.

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berlari kearah Madara. Dengan Rasengan dan Chidori yang berada ditangan mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke siap membunuh Madara.

"Kalian terlalu meremehkanku kalau hanya menggunakan Rasengan dan Chidori." Kata Madara yang menghentikan laju Rasengan dan Chidori hanya menggunakan tangannya.

"**Kuchiyose : Shinjū!**" Ucap Madara setelah menendang Naruto dan Sasuke menjauh.

Madara menapakkan tangannya ketanah. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pohon dari dalam tanah. Pohon itu adalah pohon Shinjū. Pohon yang hampir memusnahkan aliansi karena mampu menyerap semua Chakra dari seorang Shinobi.

Akar-akar dari Shinjū terus menyebar dengan cepat. Akar-akar tersebut kembali menyerang para Shinobi dan menyerap Chakra mereka sampai kering. Perlahan, ukuran Shinjū yang tadinya hanya setinggi 2 meter kini telah membesar sampai sekitar 16 meter.

"Sialan! Dia mengincar aliansi!" Kata Naruto.

Madara melompat kepuncak Shinjū dan memandang aliansi dengan seringai di bibirnya. Madara melihat sebuah benda yang tiba-tiba muncul dipuncak Shinjū yang ternyata sebuah buah aneh seperti api berwarna biru dan memakannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Madara merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di kepalanya. Dia terus memegang kepalanya dengan teriakan kesakitan. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Madara langsung tersungkur dan jatuh ke tanah.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat kondisi Madara yang sekarat langsung mengaktifkan mode Bijuu dan Susanoo kemudian menyerang Madara. Namun saat Naruto dan Sasuke menembakkan Bijuudama dan panah Susanoo kearah Madara, sebuah pelindung aneh tiba-tiba muncul melindungi Madara.

'Apa itu!?' Batin Naruto.

'Kekkai?' Batin Sasuke.

Sebuah sinar yang sangat terang tiba-tiba muncul dari tubuh Madara. Reflek, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menutup matanya. Setelah cahaya tersebut hilang, Naruto dan Sasuke dikejutkan akan keberadaan Madara yang secara tiba-tiba menghilang. Tiba-tiba Naruto dan Sasuke merasakan kehadiran manusia dibelakang mereka dan langsung menoleh kebelakang. Ternyata Madara telah menyiapkan sebuah serangan ditangannya.

"**Explode.**" Ucap Madara pelan.

**BOOOMMMMM!**

Ledakan besar terjadi ditempat Naruto, Sasuke dan Madara. Setelah asap bekas ledakan menghilang, Shinobi yang masih bertahan hidup melihat dengan jelas keadaan Naruto dan Sasuke yang telah pingsan akibat jutsu aneh milik Madara. Tanpa basa-basi, para aliansi langsung berlari ke tempat Madara untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Madara melirik sebentar kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya kekiri dan kekanan.

"**Heart Beat.**"

Ratusan Ninja aliansi langsung tewas setelah terkena serangan aneh dari Madara. Dada mereka tiba-tiba saja tertembus oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat. Para aliansi mulai ketakutan, mereka langsung berlari menjauhi Madara. Madara yang tidak ingin para aliansi lolos hanya merentangkan tangannya kearah para Aliansi.

"**Dai Banshō Tēnīn.**"

Sebuah energi kasat mata menarik para aliansi Shinobi kearah Madara. Sekeras apapun mereka bertahan, mereka tidak dapat melawan daya tarik yang sangat besar. Madara mengangkat tangannya dan menyatukannya di depan dadanya.

"**Ken.**" Ucap Madara.

Secara misterius, puluhan jenis pedang bermunculan disekeliling Madara. Tujuannya sudah bisa ditebak, Madara ingin menghancurkan aliansi dengan pedang-pedang tadi. Para aliansi tertarik dengan cepat kearah pedang-pedang itu. Madara hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

**JRASSHH! JLEBB!  
**"AHH!" "UGH!"

Suara tusukan pedang dan jeritan memilukan terdengar ditempat itu. Darah aliansi Shinobi yang turun bagaikan hujan darah juga membuat suasana tempat tersebut semakin mencekam. Madara memandang langit malam dengan bulan merah dengan tatapan datar. Kemudian madara memandang kedua tangannya.

'Jadi ini. Kekuatan yang diterima Kaguya Ōtsūsūki setelah memakan buah dari pohon Shinjū? Sebuah kekuatan yang sangat hebat. Dengan ini, sebentar lagi, dunia akan ada dalam genggamanku!' Batin Madara.

Madara menatap datar dua pemuda dibawahnya. Kekuatan Madara memang tidak sebanding dengan mereka. Pandangan Madara beralih ke Shinjū. Dia membuat beberapa segel tangan dan membuat akar-akar Shinjū bergerak dan melilit tubuh mayat-mayat aliansi. Akar-akar Shinjū menyerap sisa chakra para Shinobi dan menjatuhkan tubuh kering mereka ketanah.

Kini, Shinjū adalah sebuah pohon raksasa dengan akar yang bergerak-gerak. Madara kembali membuat sebuah segel tangan yang sangat panjang dan menyentuh Shinjū dengan tangannya.

"Bangkitlah! Juubi!"

Perlahan, batu-batu besar mulai terangkat ke langit. Shinjū juga sudah mulai bereaksi. Akar-akar Shinjū mengarah kelangit seakan hendak mengambil bulan. Kuncup bunga Shinjū perlahan terbuka. Menampilkan sebuah bola merah dengan tomoe-tomoe hitam yang mengelilinginya. Pandangan Madara kembali menatap dua pemuda tadi. Dengan pandangan datar, Madara menciptakan dua pedang ditangannya dan mengarahkannya ke jantung dua pemuda tersebut.

"**Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!**"

Serangan Madara terhenti ketika sebuah pukulan menghantam wajahnya. Tidak terlalu keras memang, tapi cukup untuk membuat Madara terlempar cukup jauh. Madara langsung berdiri dan membersihkan debu diwajah dan badannya kemudian menatap seseorang yang baru saja memukulnya.

"Siapa kau?"

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N : Yo! Minna-sama! Saya Balik Lagi. Gomen Saya Posting FiC Baru Lagi… Habis, Kepala Saya Blank! Tidak Ada Ide Untuk Menyambung Fic-Fic Saya. Yang Anehnya, Ide-Ide Baru Terus Bermunculan! Daripada Hilang, Mending Dituang Ke MS Word. ^^  
Saya Juga Minta Maaf Buat Minna-sama Yang Sudah Menunggu Fic Saya Update. Selain Ide Yang Kosong, Banyak Faktor Lain Yang Membuat Saya Jarang Update. Pertama, Krisis Listrik Kembali Terjadi Di Daerah Sumatera Utara. –Fuck PLN!- Selain Itu, Saya Juga Sekarang Sudah Kelas 3. Jadi Waktu Buka Kompi Sangat Sedikit. Oke! Cukup Curcolnya.**

**Nah, Fic Saya Kali ini merupakan XOver dari 3 Manga sekaligus. Kenapa Saya Taruh Di Fandom Naruto? Karena Fic Ini Berpusat Di Dunia Naruto Dan Juga Karena Ini Gabungan Dari Tiga Manga. Di Akhir Cerita, Saya Sudah Memberikan Clue Salah Satu Manga Yang Jadi XOver Fic Ini. Manga Apa Itu? Tebak Sendiri!  
**

**Kira-Kira, Ada Yang Tahu Gak Satu Manga Lain Yang Saya XOver Kan Ke Fic Ini? Sebenernya, Saya Udah Memberikan Clue Loh! Baca Fic Ini Dengan Teliti, Kumpulkan Semua Clue, Gabungkan Jadi Satu, Maka Kamu Akan Menemukan Jawabannya.  
Nah, Mungkin Saya Tidak Akan Update Dari Tanggal 10-14. Karena Saya Akan Menghadapi UAS. Mungkin Setelah UAS Saya Bisa Kembali Update.**

**Akhir Kata,**

Jangan Lupa Review Minna-san!

**Jaa Nee!**


	2. Mugiwara Ichimi?

**A/N : Yo! Minna-sama! Kita Berjumpa Lagi! Sesuai Janji Saya, Setelah UAS Selesai, Saya Akan Update Fic Ini. Syukurlah Ujiannya Lancar Dan Sukses. Sebenernya Saya Agak Kecewa Dengan Jumlah Review Yang -sangat- Sedikit. Nah, Sepertinya Tebakan Minna-sama Benar! Fic Ini Memang XOver Dari One Piece, Naruto, dan Kalian Tahulah… :P Sebenarnya Saya Berencana Update Ini Fic Pada Hari Sabtu. Namun Apa Daya, Di Daerah Saya, XL Hilang Jaringan! Setelah Ganti Kartu, Saya Langsung Deh Update Ini Fic. Oke Tanpa Basa-Basi, Ini Dia Chapter 2!**

_**Previous Chapter :  
**_Perlahan, batu-batu besar mulai terangkat ke langit. Shinjū juga sudah mulai bereaksi. Akar-akar Shinjū mengarah kelangit seakan hendak mengambil bulan. Kuncup bunga Shinjū perlahan terbuka. Menampilkan sebuah bola merah dengan tomoe-tomoe hitam yang mengelilinginya. Pandangan Madara kembali menatap dua pemuda tadi. Dengan pandangan datar, Madara menciptakan dua pedang ditangannya dan mengarahkannya ke jantung dua pemuda tersebut.

"**Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!**"

Serangan Madara terhenti ketika sebuah pukulan menghantam wajahnya. Tidak terlalu keras memang, tapi cukup untuk membuat Madara terlempar cukup jauh. Madara langsung berdiri dan membersihkan debu diwajah dan badannya kemudian menatap seseorang yang baru saja memukulnya.

"Siapa kau?"

**D.O.N : The End**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
One Piece © Eiichiro Oda  
Dragon Ball Z © Akira Toriyama**_

_**Warning : Alternate-Canon, Crossover With 2 Manga.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Summary : Uchiha Madara. Siapa yang bisa mengalahkannya. Aliansi Shinobi? Apakah cukup? Tentu saja mereka tidak akan sanggup melawan kekuatan dewa tanpa batas yang dimiliki Madara. Jadi? Apakah mereka butuh bantuan? Ya!**_

"Human Talk."  
'Human Though.'

"**Not Human Talk.**"

'**Not Human Though.**'

"**Skill/Jutsu Spell!**"

**Something Talk/Sound.**

**Chapter 2 : Mugiwara Ichimi!? Pertarungan Telah Dimulai! **

Madara menatap tajam orang yang memukulnya tadi. Dengan Sharingannya, dia mendeteksi kekuatan yang dimiliki orang tadi. Madara terbelalak, orang tadi tidak memiliki Chakra! Tapi kenapa pukulan yang tadi mampu membuat orang sekaliber Madara terpental?

Madara menyeringai. Mungkin orang tadi mempunyai sumber kekuatan yang sangat menarik. Mungkin bukan dari Chakra, tapi Madara yakin, kekuatannya pasti bagus.

**[Ditempat Naruto dan Sasuke yang terkapar.]**

Orang tadi berdiri didepan Naruto dan Sasuke. Dia memakai jubah merah yang dibuka, menampilkan badan atletis namun kurus dan sebuah bekas luka besar yang membentuk huruf 'X' di dada sampai bagian perutnya. Dibalut dengan sebuah kain oranye dibagian perut. Dia memakai celana pendek merah dan sebuah topi jerami.

Dari ciri terakhir pasti kita sudah tahu siapa dia. Ya! Dialah Mugiwara no Luffy. Seorang bajak laut dengan harga kepala mencapai 700.000.000 Berry. Dibelakang Luffy, berdiri ke-9 nakamanya, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Ussop, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin, Franky, Brook, dan Sabo.

Sabo? Yah, saat penyerangan Dressrosa yang dilakukan Mugiwara Ichimi dan Heart Pirates, Luffy memang bertemu dengan Sabo di Colloseum. Sabo yang menggantikan peran Luffy sebagai Lucy berhasil mengalahkan Diamante dan Burgess dan merebut kembali Mera Mera no Mi dari tangan Doflaminggo. Lantas, apakah Sabo memakannya? Tidak, Sabo sangat menghargai saudaranya dan dia tidak akan memakan buah itu. Yah, walau tanpa buah Mera Mera pun dia sudah sangat kuat sih. Berkat pelatihan dari Dragon selama bertahun-tahun, kini, Sabo menjadi master Haki yang sangat hebat walau tanpa Buah Iblis.

Jadi, dimana buah Mera Mera sekarang? Buah itu sudah aman dalam perlindungan Dragon. Secara Khusus, Sabo meminta Dragon untuk menjaga buah iblis yang sangat penting bagi dirinya dan juga Luffy. Dragon dengan senang hati langsung mengabulkan permintaan salah satu petinggi Revolution Army itu.

Sabo, memang menjabat sebagai salah satu petinggi dari Revolution Army. Dia mendapat misi khusus dari Dragon. Misinya adalah : menjaga, mengawasi, dan mendidik Luffy sampai dia menjadi raja bajak laut. Setelah mengalahkan Big Mom, Sabo tanpa basa-basi langsung saja meminta Luffy memasukkannya ke keluarga Mugiwara. Luffy? Tentu saja dia setuju.

**[A/N : Mugiwara Ichimi memakai pakaian seperti di opening One Piece terbaru. Wake Up! Special 15****th**** Anniversary.]**

Untuk Sabo, dia memakai topi hitam dengan kacamata jenis Google yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Sabo memakai setelan jas/kemeja hitam lengan panjang yang dibiarkan terbuka. Ditambah dengan sebuah syal yang selalu dipakainya. Untuk celana, Sabo menggunakan celana pendek dengan ikat pinggang hitam dan sepatu boot hitam untuk kakinya. Dan tak lupa sebuah pipa paralon yang setia bertengger di punggungnya.

**[A/N : Sabo berpenampilan sama dengan cover manga Ace, Luffy, Sabo dewasa yang digambar Oda.]**

Luffy memandang dua pemuda didekatnya. Dia memang tak mengenal pemuda berambut emo. Tapi dia mengenal baik pemuda berambut pirang. Luffy pernah bertemu dengan Naruto. Saat dia bertemu dengan Naruto, Naruto mengatakan kalau dia sedang berlatih jutsu dimensi dan tersesat di dimensi Luffy.

Kalau begitu, apakah dunia Naruto dan Luffy berbeda? Jawabannya adalah ya! Kalau begitu bagaimana Mugiwara Ichimi bisa sampai ke dunia Naruto? Dunia para Shinobi? Mungkin banyak pertanyaan di benak kalian. Penjelasaannya adalah, Mugiwara Ichimi tiba di dimensi Naruto untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka mencari One Piece. Menurut petunjuk dari Shanks, One Piece tidak ada di dimensi Luffy melainkan di dimensi Naruto. Berkat bantuan dari Shanks, Buggy, Crocus, dan Rayleigh, Mugiwara Ichimi bisa tiba disini.

Kembali ke medan perang. Luffy menatap Madara dengan Glare. Orang itu telah melukai temannya. Luffy, tidak akan memaafkannya.

"Chopper, kau rawat Naruto dan temannya." Perintah Luffy.

"Ha'I Senchō. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau mengenal mereka?" Tanya Chopper sambil membopong Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Aku kenal pemuda pirang itu. Dia sangat baik padaku. Dan yang terpenting, dia sering memberiku daging." Kata Luffy sambil tersenyum.

'Jadi dia menganggap pemuda ini teman hanya karena sering memberinya daging?' Chopper sweatdropped.

Pandangan Luffy beralih dan tertuju pada Madara.

"Hey, kau! Beraninya kau melukai orang yang telah memberiku daging…. AKU TAK AKAN MEMAAFKANNMU!" Teriak Luffy.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Madara tetap tenang.

"Aku? Aku adalah MONKEY D. LUFFY! ORANG YANG AKAN MENJADI RAJA BAJAK LAUT!" Teriak Luffy seperti biasa.

Madara menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bajak Laut. Jadi kau berasal dari dimensi yang sama dengan Roger?" Tanya Madara.

Semuanya terkejut. Bagaimana bisa orang ini mengenal Roger? Apakah dia pernah melakukan perpindahan dimensi seperti yang dilakukan Naruto? Dari auranya serta kemampuannya mengalahkan dua ninja tadi dengan cepat, orang ini pasti sangat kuat.

"Luffy, sebaiknya kita jangan menyerangnya dengan sembarangan. Dia itu orang yang…"

"**Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp!**"

Perkataan Sabo harus terhenti karena Luffy ternyata sudah menyerang Madara terlebih dahulu. Luffy mengangkat kakinya dan memutarnya. Dengan cepat dia mengarahkan hantaman kakinya ke wajah Madara.

Dengan santai dan tenang. Madara menggunakan tongkat Rikudou-nya dan menahan serangan dari Luffy.

'Ugh! Kuat sekali! Dia bisa menahan Stamp-ku! Padahal sudah kuperkuat dengan Gear 2!' Batin Luffy.

Dengan tatapan datar, Madara menggerakkan tongkatnya secara perlahan. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah energi keluar yang membuat Luffy terhempas.

**DZUUIIINGGGGG!**

"UAGHH!"

"Luffy!" Teriak Robin.

**BRUAAKKKK!**

Sabo langsung berlari dan mengangkat Luffy dari reruntuhan batu. Luffy tampak kesakitan walau dia memiliki badan karet. Berarti, tongkat tersebut mampu menetralisir kemampuan buah iblisnya.

"Cih! Dia bukan orang biasa!" Ucap Luffy.

Madara hanya menatap Luffy sekilas kemudian melesat pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana!?" Kata Luffy berniat mengejar Madara.

"Jangan mengejarnya." Kata Sabo tenang sambil memegang tangan Luffy.

**~D.O.N~**

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Madara melesat menuju suatu tempat yang tak jauh dari situ. Saat Madara mendekati destinasinya, terlihat dua sosok manusia dari jauh. Jika dilihat dari dekat, mereka cukup familiar. Mereka adalah Obito dan Kabuto.

Obito dan Kabuto yang merasakan datangnya seseorang langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Setelah melihat Madara, tanpa dikomando Obito dan Kabuto langsung memasang posisi siaga. Madara hanya memandang dengan tatapan biasa dan mendarat di depan mereka.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Madara." Tanya Obito.

"Aku, menginginkan kalian." Kata Madara.

Obito langsung terkejut dan Shock. Berbagai pikiran aneh mulai berterbangan di kepalanya. Madara menginginkannya? Memang sih Obito sudah tumbuh menjadi sosok yang dewasa. Namun, pikiran konyol yang dimilikinya saat masih remaja masih tersusun rapi diotaknya.

'Madara menginginkanku…'

'Madara menginginkanku…'

'Madara menginginkanku…'

'Madara menginginkanku…'

Obito jatuh terduduk. Dia memegang kepalanya. Dia masih memikirkan perkataan yang ditujukan padanya dan Kabuto.

**[Dalam pikiran Obito.]**

"Madara-kun. Ini aku membuatkan Sushi untukmu." Kata Obito sambil tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih Obito-chan, kau memang istriku yang terbaik." Kata Madara.

"Jadi, aku tak kau anggap? Madara-kun." Kata Kabuto.

"Kalian berdua adalah istriku yang terbaik dan paling berharga." Ucap Madara sembari memeluk Obito dan Kabuto.

**[Real World.]**

"UGYAAA!"

Obito tiba-tiba saja berteriak dengan sangat keras. Kabuto memandang Obito sweatdropped saat Obito menghantamkan kepalanya ke tanah berkali-kali sambil terus berteriak 'Aku Bukan YAOI!'

"Oy. Dia tidak mencintaimu tahu." Kata Kabuto yang masih sweatdrop.

Madara yang melihat itu hanya diam. Melihat Kabuto yang lengah. Dengan kecepatan tinggi Madara melakukan roundhouse kick ke perut Kabuto yang membuatnya terpental.

"Ughh!"

Kabuto berhasil mendarat dengan mulus. Setelah menyeka darah yang keluar dari bibirnya, Kabuto berlari dengan cepat kearah Madara.

"**Kuchiyose : Akahebi.**" Ucap Kabuto memanggil siluman Kuchiyosenya.

**POFFF!**

Kabut asap yang tebal muncul akibat jutsu Kuchiyose Kabuto. Dari kabut tersebut, seekor ular merah yang berukuran sama seperti ular normal langsung menyerang Madara. Madara memandang ular tersebut dengan pandangan meremehkan. Seekor ular kecil untuk melawan Madara? Yang benar saja!

Setelah berada 10 meter didepan Madara, ular tersebut tiba-tiba saja menggembung. Mulutnya terbuka dan mengeluarkan banyak sekali ular merah. Berapa yang dikeluarkannya? Puluhan? Ratusan? Mungkin mencapai ribuan.

Ribuan ular merah tadi mengelilingi Madara. Memuntahkan cairan aneh yang melingkupi Madara. Cairan ungu yang mereka keluarkan tadi mulai mengeras dan memenjarakan Madara. Perlahan, warna dinding yang tadinya hitam, berubah bercahaya. Semakin terang dan akhirnya.

**DUARRR!**

Dinding yang tadinya melapisi Madara, ternyata adalah sebuah bahan yang dapat menghasilkan ledakan besar. Asap membumbung tinggi. Kabuto menajamkan penglihatannya untuk melihat Madara yang samar-samar dari balik asap. Masih sangat mustahil kalau Madara dapat tewas hanya karena Jutsu A-Rank.

Madara berjalan keluar dari asap tebal itu. Badannya terdapat sedikit abu bekas ledakan. Madara menggunakan tangannya untuk membersihkan abu yang menempel.

Seketika, Madara menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menangkis tendangan yang tiba-tiba saja dilancarkan Obito ke wajahnya. Menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menangkap kaki Obito. Dengan sedikit tenaga, Madara menjatuhkan tubuh Obito dengan keras ketanah.

**BUAKK!**

"UGAHH!"

Serangan Madara belum terhenti. Menggunakan tangan kirinya, Madara mencekik leher Obito yang membuat Obito tidak dapat bergerak. Madara kemudian menggunakan tangannya untuk membuat segel dan membaca sebuah mantra. Kemudian, Madara meletakkan tangan kanannya di kepala Obito.

Madara mengangkat tangan kanannya perlahan untuk menarik sebuah gulungan keluar dari kepala Obito. Untuk Obito, dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Dia terus saja berteriak kesakitan dan meronta. Namun cekikan Madara membuatnya tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Setelah gulungan tersebut terambil, Madara mengangkat Obito dengan cekikannya dan melemparkan Obito secara asal. Madara menyimpan gulungan tersebut kemudian kembali memandang Kabuto.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan yang tadi?" Kata Madara.

Kabuto langsung berlari ketempat Madara. Dengan sebuah pedang yang tercipta dari ular merah yang tadi dipanggilnya. Kabuto menyerang Madara dengan membabi-buta. Dengan matanya, Madara dapat membaca semua gerakan Obito dan menangkisnya dengan mudah dengan tongkat Rikudou.

Merasa sudah cukup puas 'menari' dengan Kabuto, Madara menggunakan tongkat Rikudou secara tiba-tiba. Dia memukul perut Kabuto dengan sangat keras sampai Kabuto terpental cukup jauh.

"UGGHH!"

Tak sampai disitu, Madara langsung merentangkan tangan kanannya kearah Kabuto. Sebuah energi tak terlihat tiba-tiba saja menarik Kabuto yang tadinya menjauh dari Madara, kini mendekati Madara.

"**Banshō Tenin.**" Gumam Madara.

Setelah Kabuto cukup dekat dengan Madara, Madara langsung mengarahkan tangannya dan mencekik Kabuto. Kabuto terus meronta dan berniat melepaskan diri. Namun apa daya? Tenaga Madara, jauh diatas Kabuto.

"Kkhh… Le-Lepaskan aku…" Ucap Kabuto lemah.

"Tatap mataku." Kata Madara.

Mata Madara yang tadinya Rinnegan kini berubah menjadi Sharingan biasa dan kemudian berubah menjadi Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Kabuto yang tak sengaja menatap mata Madara kini tertunduk dan berhenti bergerak setelah masuk dalam pengaruh Sharingan Madara.

"Kau siap melakukan perintahku?" Tanya Madara pada Kabuto yang sudah ia turunkan.

"Kapanpun, Madara-sama." Jawab Kabuto dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

**~D.O.N~**

**[Tempat Mugiwara Ichimi, Naruto, dan Sasuke.]**

Mugiwara Ichimi sedang dalam keadaan diam. Mereka memikirkan hal yang sama, siapa orang tadi? Pengecualian untuk Chopper yang sedang merawat Naruto dan Sasuke dan Luffy yang sedang mondar-mandir frustasi karena tidak boleh menghajar Madara.

"Ayolah Sabo.. Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku memukulnya?" Tanya Luffy.

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Orang tadi sangat kuat. Kau pasti akan mati jika menyerangnya dengan sembrono." Jawab Sabo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Luffy, apa kau mengenal dua orang ini." Kata Chopper yang telah selesai merawat Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Aku mengenal Naruto." Kata Luffy sambil menunjuk sang pemuda pecinta ramen.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat kita terpencar di New Guinea Island. Saat berada di Death Forest, aku melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berlarian panik. Aku menjumpainya. Dia menceritakan semuanya, bagaimana caranya dia bisa sampai di sana." Ucap Luffy memulai ceritanya.

"Menurut cerita Naruto, dia berasal dari dimensi dimana Raftel berada, yaitu di Dimensi Shinobi. Naruto bisa sampai di dimensi kita karena dia sedang berlatih Jikūkan Ninjutsu dan terlempar ke dimensi kita." Sambung Luffy.

"Luffy-san, Jikūkan Ninjutsu itu apa?" Tanya Brook.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Naruto tidak pernah memberitahukannya padaku." Jawab Luffy sekenanya.

"Jikūkan Ninjutsu. Atau sering disebut Space-Time Jutsu. Merupakan sebuah teknik Ninja yang memungkinkan pengguna berpindah tempat secara cepat dengan cara melewati dimensi." Jawab Naruto yang sudah sadar.

"Naruto! Kau sudah sadar!" Ucap Luffy.

"Penyembuhannya cepat sekali!" Kata Chopper ternganga.

"Jadi, kau melakukan kesalahan saat menggunakan Jikūkan Ninjutsu yang membuatmu terdampar di dimensi kami?" Tanya Robin.

"Tepat sekali Nona. Setelah seminggu aku berada di dimensi kalian, aku menemukan cara untuk kembali ke dimensiku. Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu selama seminggu, Luffy." Naruto memberikan cengirannya pada Luffy yang dibalas dengan cengiran yang sama.

"Naruto-san, bisakah kau memberi tahu apa yang membuat penyembuhanmu sangat cepat?" Tanya Chopper.

"Oh! Kau Tanuki yang sering dibicarakan Luffy ya." Kata Naruto yang dibalas protesan dari Chopper.

"Aku memiliki energi alami yang dapat menetralisir racun dan menyembuhkan luka. Namun, apabila luka atau rasa sakit yang diterima semakin besar, maka penyembuhannya juga akan semakin lama." Jelas Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Chopper.

Naruto yang merasa kekuatannya telah pulih, berdiri sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Kau sudah baikan? Naruto?" Tanya Luffy.

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah siap menghajar Madara? Luffy?" Tanya Naruto pada Luffy.

"Mascara? Maksudmu pria tadi? YOSH! Aku sudah siap!" Jawab Luffy walau salah dalam pelafalan nama Madara.

"Oh iya, aku belum mengenal kalian semua. Mugiwara Ichimi." Kata Naruto.

"Roronoa Zoro." Kata Zoro datar.

"Aku Nami." Ucap Nami sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Pecinta Wanita, Sanji. OH! NAMI-SWANN! RAMBUTMU SANGAT INDAH SAAT KAU KIBASKAN!" Kata Sanji dengan mata Love dan Hurricane-modenya.

"Aku adalah Ussop Sang Pahlawan!" Kata Ussop dengan lantang.

"Aku Tony Tony Chopper. Dan aku ini rusa! Bukan Tanuki!" Kata Chopper yang masih kesal karena dipanggil Tanuki.

"Aku Nico Robin. Senang bertemu denganmu Naruto-kun." Ucap Robin dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku Franky. Akulah manusia hentai yang paling SUPERRRRR!" Kata Franky dengan gaya Hentai-Supernya.

"Namaku Brook. Aku suka dengan celana dalam wanita. Senang bertemu denganmu Naruto-san." Ucap Brook sambil meminum teh.

"Aku Sabo. Hehehe. Senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto." Ucap Sabo sambil merapikan topinya.

"Baiklah, Zoro, Nami-chan, Sanji, Hero-san, Tanuki-chan, Robin-chan, Cyborg-san, Brook-san, dan Sabo. Senang bertemu kalian." Balas Naruto yang direspon oleh tatapan tak perduli Zoro, senyuman manis Nami dan Robin, senyuman ramah Sanji, Franky, Sabo,dan Brook, tangisan Ussop yang sangat terharu karena dipanggil Hero, dan sebuah protesan dari Chopper yang tak terima dipanggil tanuki.

"Nah, aku dan Luffy akan pergi ketempat Madara. Kalian, tolong jaga Sasuke. Dan persiapkan diri kalian untuk sebuah kejutan." Kata Naruto kemudian pergi bersama Luffy.

"Sebuah kejutan? Apa maksudnya?" Gumam Zoro curiga.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah belakang mereka. Kontan saja mereka semua langsung melihat kebelakang. Ternyata seseorang dengan rupa aneh dan sebuah jubah tengah berjalan kearah mereka.

"Hm? Jadi kalian Mugiwara Ichimi? Madara-sama sudah memerintahkanku untuk membasmi kalian." Kata Sosok tersebut yang ternyata Zetsu Spiral.

Semua anggota Mugiwara langsung menyiapkan posisi siaga. Tanpa diduga, Zoro sudah menyerangnya duluan dengan dua pedangnya. Dengan reflek yang bagus, Zetsu spiral menangkis kedua pedang Zoro dengan kayu yang keluar dari tangannya. Zoro yang merasa serangannya tidak berhasil langsung melompat mundur.

"Ini mungkin menjadi awal yang sangat bagus di dimensi baru. Bagaimana, Ero-Kappa? Sabo? Kalian ikut?" Tanya Zoro sambil menaruh pedang ketiganya dimulut.

"Tentu saja, Baka Marimo. Aku tak akan kalah darimu." Balas Sanji sambil merapikan celana dan sepatunya.

"Hahaha! Tampaknya kalian semangat sekali! Tentu saja aku akan ikut!" Jawab Sabo sambil memegang pipa paralonnya.

Sementara itu, Zetsu Spiral menapakkan tangannya ditanah dan memunculkan sebuah pohon yang sangat tinggi. Pohon tersebut tiba-tiba saja pecah dan mengeluarkan asap yang sangat tebal. Setelah asap menghilang, pohon raksasa tadi menghilang dan digantikan Zetsu putih yang sangat banyak.

"Kalian, urus yang putih, kami bertiga akan mengurus si Spiral." Perintah Sabo.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Zetsu Spiral.

**~D.O.N~**

Disuatu planet yang sangat-sangat kecil sehingga hanya mampu menampung satu rumah. Seorang manusia dan satu makhluk yang hampir mirip dengan alien atau sejenisnya sedang berbicara. Mereka ditemani gorilla besar yang berada disamping mereka.

"Kaio-sama, ada apa? Sampai-sampai kau memanggilku kemari?" Tanya orang pertama.

"Aku merasakan energi ki yang sangat kuat dan gelap. Baru kali ini aku merasakan energi ki gelap sekuat ini." Kata makhluk yang dipanggil Kaio-sama.

"Itu sangat berbahaya! Baiklah! Aku akan langsung kesana!" Kata orang pertama tadi.

"Tunggu Goku! Energi ini sangat kuat. Akan lebih baik jika kau membawa Gohan dan Goten." Saran Kaio-sama.

"Apa sekuat itu? Baiklah, tolong beri aku koordinatnya dan aku akan teleport bersama Gohan dan Goten." Jawab orang yang dipanggil Goku.

**~D.O.N~**

"Apa! Kenapa kau melibatkan Gohan dan Goten kali ini!?" Amuk seorang wanita pada Goku.

"Tenang dulu Chi-Chi.. Ini usul dari Kaio-sama. Keselamatan dunia bergantung pada kami." Jawab Goku.

"Tou-san benar Kaa-san. Mungkin energi ki kali ini benar-benar berbahaya sehingga Kaio-sama bergantung pada kami." Jawab pemuda bernama Gohan.

"Tapi…" Ucap Chi-Chi ragu.  
"Chi-Chi!"  
"Baiklah, tapi, lindungilah Goten. Dia masih anak-anak." Jawab Chi-Chi sambil memeluk Goku.

"Tenanglah. Kami akan kembali secepat mungkin. Setelah itu, kita akan berkumpul lagi." Kata Goku.

"Yosh! Kami pergi!" Kata Goku semangat.

Kini Goku bersama kedua anaknya pergi meninggalkan Chi-Chi dan ayahnya dan menuju dimensi yang penuh dengan energi ki gelap.

"Berhati-hatilah, Goku."

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued…**

**.**

**A/N : [Baca Sampai Habis!] Yo Minna! Gimana Chapter kali ini? Sudah dipanjangin jadi 3k+ tuh. Membosankan? Seru? Tenang aja, Konflik baru mulai kok. Goku, Gohan, Goten baru mau ke dimensi Naruto. Nah untuk Chap-Chap depan akan full battle antara Madara, Kabuto (Kini dia menjadi budak Madara.), Zetsu VS Mugiwara Ichimi, Aliansi Shinobi, dan Goku, Gohan, Goten.**

**Nah, saya juga mau mengingatkan buat para pecinta FFN, ayo kita tanda tangani petisi penolakan SOPA yang berencana menutup situs-situs FanArt. Target kita adalah 100.000 tanda tangan dan kini sudah melewati 50.000 penanda tangan. Jika kalian tidak ingin situs FFN lenyap, tanda tangan di petisi penolakan SOPA. Jika butuh link/petunjuk, PM Saya.**

**Satu Lagi. Review Chapter Lalu Ternyata Kurang Memuaskan. Sekarang, Semua Tergantung Pada Reader. Semakin Banyak Review, Semakin Bagus Fic Ini dan Semakin Cepat Pula Update. Semakin Sedikit? Kebalikannya.**

**Oke!**

**Keep Review Minna!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Yo! Minna-sama! Kembali lagi dengan saya –Ryu D. Rex- Tampaknya, banyak juga ya yang pingin Fic ini terus berjalan. Walaupun dikit, tapi saya tak akan mengecewakan kalian! :D**

**Nah, sekedar info, Fic ini akan jadi Main Project saya. Jadi, saya akan menamatkan ini Fic lalu dilanjutkan dengan CowBot, Santoryu no Naruto, dan Naruto : Road to Ninja.**

**Oke, tanpa basa-basi, ini dia Chapter 3!**

.

.

.

_**Previous Chapter :**_

"Ini mungkin menjadi awal yang sangat bagus di dimensi baru. Bagaimana, Ero-Kappa? Sabo? Kalian ikut?" Tanya Zoro sambil menaruh pedang ketiganya dimulut.

"Tentu saja, Baka Marimo. Aku tak akan kalah darimu." Balas Sanji sambil merapikan celana dan sepatunya.

"Hahaha! Tampaknya kalian semangat sekali! Tentu saja aku akan ikut!" Jawab Sabo sambil memegang pipa paralonnya.

Sementara itu, Zetsu Spiral menapakkan tangannya ditanah dan memunculkan sebuah pohon yang sangat tinggi. Pohon tersebut tiba-tiba saja pecah dan mengeluarkan asap yang sangat tebal. Setelah asap menghilang, pohon raksasa tadi menghilang dan digantikan Zetsu putih yang sangat banyak.

"Kalian, urus yang putih, kami bertiga akan mengurus si Spiral." Perintah Sabo.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Zetsu Spiral.

.

.

.

**D.O.N : The End**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
One Piece © Eiichiro Oda  
Dragon Ball Z © Akira Toriyama**_

_**Warning : Alternate-Canon, XOver with One Piece and Dragon Ball Z, GodLike!Madara, SuperStrong!Madara, InfinityPower!Madara, etc.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Summary : Uchiha Madara, dia telah mendapatkan kekuatan sejati yang setara dengan **__**Kaguya Ōtsūsūki. Dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang, Madara mampu melakukan apapun. Naruto, seorang Ninja, Luffy, seorang bajak laut, Dan Son Goku, seorang Saiyan. Kini bersatu untuk mengalahkan Madara!**_

.

.

"Human Talk."  
'Human Though.'

"**Not Human Talk.**"

'**Not Human Though.**'

"**Skill/Jutsu Spell!**"

**Something Talk/Sound.**

**[Place Name.]**

.

.

**Chapter 3 : Semangat Menyelamatkan Dunia! 3 Pahlawan Berkumpul!**

**[Tempat Mugiwara Ichimi, Zoro, Sanji, Sabo vs Zetsu Spiral.]**

"Kalian sudah siap?"

Zoro, Sanji, dan Sabo melompat dan mendarat tepat di depan Zetsu Spiral. 3 orang yang termasuk buronan paling diburu itu mengeluarkan Killing Intent dan memandang Zetsu Spiral dengan glare. Sedangkan Zetsu Spiral hanya melakukan tingkah konyol dan melakukan pemanasan aneh.

Zoro, dengan tingkat emosional yang rendah, langsung saja berusaha menebas Zetsu Spiral dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun, Zetsu Spiral dengan sigap melompat untuk menghindari serangan tadi.

"Hey! Aku sedang pemanasan! Tidak bisakah kalian menunggu?" Tanya Zetsu Spiral dengan nada konyolnya. **[A/N : Ingat '**Tobi Anak Baik**' XD]**

"Berhenti bersikap konyol!"

Kali ini giliran Sanji yang berusaha menghajar Zetsu Spiral. Melakukan tendangan memutar, Zetsu Spiral hanya perlu menggunakan sedikit tenaga dan kelincahan untuk melompat menghindari serangan Sanji.

Saat berada di udara, Zetsu Spiral tak menyadari Sabo yang sudah menunggu diatas. Sabo menyatukan jari kelingking dengan jari manis, telunjuk dan jari tengah yang membentuk 3 cakar ditambah dengan jempolnya.

"**Dragon Claw…**"

"Sial-"

Dengan cepat, Sabo menghentakkan tangannya ke badan Zetsu Spiral. Malang bagi Zetsu Spiral karena terlambat menghindar. Akibatnya, Zetsu Spiral harus merelakan tubuhnya mendarat dengan keras ke tanah.

**BRUAAKKK!**

Sabo mendarat dengan mulus di tanah. Berdiri diantara Zoro dan Sanji, mereka memandang Zetsu Spiral yang berdiri tertatih. Tampaknya, serangan Sabo memberikan efek yang lumayan pada Zetsu Spiral. Sementara Zetsu Spiral, dia merasakan beberapa tulang yang dia miliki sedikit bergeser.

'Ugh! Yang tadi sakit sekali.. Tampaknya aku harus lebih berhati-hati dengan pemuda pirang itu!' Batin Zetsu Spiral.

"Ittai… Tadi sakit sekali tahu!" Zetsu Spiral mengubah nada kekanakkannya menjadi lebih serius, "Aku takkan membiarkan kalian berbuat sesuka kalian."

Zetsu Spiral merapal segel Kuchiyose dan memanggil sesuatu. Zoro, Sabo, dan Sanji tampak kebingungan melihat asap yang tiba-tiba muncul. Perlahan, asap tadi memudar. Samar-samar, Zoro, Sanji, dan Sabo bisa melihat dua sosok baru dibalik asap tadi.

Suara Zetsu Spiral memecahkan kebingungan mereka.

"Sekarang kita seimbang. 3 lawan 3."

.

.

.

**[Tempat Aliansi Shinobi berkumpul.]**

Dilain tempat, para Aliansi Shinobi yang tersisa sedang berkumpul. Mereka semua memandang Hashirama Senju yang berdiri didepan mereka. Kini, Aliansi Shinobi hanya tersisa sekitar 1350 Ninja dan 650 Samurai saja. Kini, mereka tengah mengikuti instruksi yang akan diberikan pemimpin baru mereka, sang legenda Ninja, Hashirama Senju.

"Kalian semua! Kini jumlah kita hanya tinggal sedikit! Madara telah menjadi sangat kuat setelah memakan buah iblis milik Kaguya Ōtsūsūki-sama. Bahkan aku dan 3 Hokage lainnya tidak yakin mampu mengalahkannya." Ucap Hashirama.

Tampak beberapa Shinobi mulai diluputi keraguan. Hashirama menyadari itu dan melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Walaupun kecil, kita masih punya kesempatan mengalahkan Madara. Apalagi, menurut kabar, kita mendapat bantuan dari dimensi lain. Dan yang kudengar, pemimpin mereka merupakan teman baik Naruto." Sambungnya.

"Aku tahu, pasti keraguan sudah mulai muncul dibenak kalian. Tapi, jangan khawatir, kita akan bersatu! Jangan sampai Madara berhasil memecah belah kita. Apa kalian lupa, apa tujuan kalian berada disini?"

Para Shinobi tersentak.

"Kita ingin menang dalam perang! Agar dunia kejam ini bisa menjadi dunia yang damai dan tentram! Sekarang terserah kalian. Apa kalian ingin pulang? Atau menyelamatkan dunia?" Hashirama melihat para Shinobi yang mulai mendapatkan semangatnya kembali.

"Semua yang ingin menyelamatkkan dunia, ikuti aku!" Teriak Hashirama sembari berlari ketempat Madara berada.

Ternyata, semua Shinobi mengikuti Hashirama. Semua keraguan yang melanda mereka, kini telah lenyap. Dengan semangat yang muncul kembali, mereka bersatu untuk menyelamatkan dunia!

'Terimakasih Kak, kau telah membangkitkan semangat mereka.' Batin Tobirama.

'Tsunade-sama telah mengembalikan kedua tanganku, aku takkan membuatnya kecewa!' Batin Minato.

"AYO MAJU!" Teriak Hashirama diikuti sorak penuh semangat dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

**[Tempat Mugiwara Ichimi vs Shiro Zetsu.]**

"Hoo…. Jadi kita harus membasmi mereka?" Tanya Franky.

"Ba-banyak sekali…" Ucap Chopper.

Ya! Franky, Ussop, Robin, Chopper, Brook, dan Nami diperintahkan oleh Sabo untuk membasmi Shiro Zetsu yang sangat banyak. Mungkin sekitar 30.000 Shiro Zetsu yang sedang berdiri didepan mereka. Franky dkk mendapat tugas yang sangat berat. Mereka ber-6 harus membasmi sekitar 30.000 Shiro Zetsu. Itu berarti, tiap orang harus mampu membasmi sekitar 5000 Shiro Zetsu.

"Jumlah mereka sekitar 30.000… Itu berarti tiap orang dari kita harus membasmi sekitar 5000 makhluk putih." Jelas Robin.

"HEE! 5000!" Teriak Ussop, Chopper, dan Nami yang ketakutan.

"5000 ya… Oke! Armored Ore! Pasti bisa melakukannya!" Ucap Franky yakin.

"Yohohoho! Ini akan jadi awal yang bagus di dimensi baru." Ucap Brook sembari mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Kalian semua! Serang!" Perintah Shiro Zetsu yang paling depan sambil berlari kearah Mugiwara Ichimi diikuti Shiro Zetsu lain yang juga berlari sambil bersiap menyerang Mugiwara Ichimi.

_**Franky, Ussop, Nami, Robin, Chopper, & Brook vs 30.000 Shiro Zetsu…**_

.

.

.

**[Tempat Sabo, Zoro, Sanji vs Zetsu Spiral & 2 Orang Misterius.]**

Sabo, Sanji, dan Zoro masih memandang dua sosok baru yang muncul dari asap yang tiba-tiba muncul. Perlahan, asap memudar dan memperlihatkan dua sosok baru yang berdiri di kiri dan kanan Zetsu Spiral.

Sosok pertama, memiliki tinggi badan yang sama dengan Zetsu Spiral. Memiliki badan berotot, dengan sebuah pedang besar dipunggungnya. Sosok tersebut memakai Hitai-ate Kirigakure serta memakai perban yang menutupi mulutnya. Dia adalah Zabuza Momochi anggota terkuat dari Seven Swordsman of The Mist.

Sosok lainnya, memiliki tubuh besar dan berotot. Dia memakai Hitai-ate Kumogakure. Dengan baju Jōnin khas Kumogakure. Ditambah dengan bekas luka di dadanya yang membentuk pola kilat. Dia adalah legenda dari Kumogakure. Ayah kandung Ay dan ayah angkat Bee, Sandaime Raikage.

Dua pria tadi, tampaknya hanya tubuh kosong. Mereka hanya berdiri menunduk tanpa menunjukkan aktifitas kehidupan. Zetsu Spiral mengeluarkan dua kunai mantra dan menusukkannya ke kepala 2 pria tadi.

2 Shinobi tadi mulai menunjukkan aktifitas kehidupan. Mereka menegakkan kepala dan melihat 3 bajak laut di depan mereka. Dengan warna mata yang terbalik dengan manusia normal, serta tatapan yang kosong menunjukkan kalau 2 Shinobi tadi sudah tak memiliki jiwa.

"**Edo Tensei…**" Ucap Zetsu Spiral merapal nama Jutsu-nya.

'Khu khu khu…. Berkat pengetahuan jutsu Edo Tensei yang diberikan Madara-sama, aku bisa menggunakan Kinjutsu hebat ini.' Batin Zetsu Spiral.

Pandangan Zetsu Spiral beralih ke 3 bajak laut didepannya.

"Sekarang kita seimbang… 3 lawan 3." Ucap Zetsu Spiral.

.

.

**Sabo Point of View : ON.**

Pandanganku tertuju pada 3 orang didepanku. Yang pertama, membawa sebuah pedang besar. Aku asumsikan dia adalah pengguna pedang. Dari caranya memegang pedang dan lengan berototnya, aku yakin dia sangat handal 'memainkan' pedang besarnya itu.

Lalu, seorang pria tinggi besar. Lebih besar daripada si pengguna pedang dan orang spiral aneh itu. Dari bentuk tubuhnya, kelihatan dia sangat mengandalkan kemampuan fisik. Dilihat dari caranya berdiri, dia adalah orang yang cepat. Lalu bekas luka didadanya, seperti terkena sesuatu yang tajam, listrik?

Terakhir, orang aneh dengan wajah spiral. Sulit menganalisis kemampuannya, tapi aku yakin dia bukan orang sembarangan. Dilihat dari caranya menghindari serangan Sanji dan Zoro, membuktikan kalau dia adalah seorang yang sangat lincah dan kuat. Ditambah lagi, **Dragon Claw**-ku tak berpengaruh banyak padanya walau sudah kutingkatkan ke level-2. Si spiral bukan orang sembarangan.

Selain itu, jika melihat pandangan si pedang dan si otot, saat muncul pertama kali, mereka seperti tak bernyawa. Lalu, setelah si spiral memasukkan kunai yang diikat dengan sebuah kertas, mereka menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Otakku mulai penuh dengan berbagai asumsi dan deduksi. Mungkinkah kunai dengan kertas tadi merupakan media atau semacam mantra? Itu berarti, si spiral baru saja melakukan pembangkitan mayat! Apa dia pengguna buah iblis? Tidak! Setahuku, kemampuan buah iblis tidak membutuhkan media seperti yang dia lakukan tadi. Lalu apa?

Tak ada gunanya memikirkan hal itu. Pandanganku beralih kearah Zoro dan Sanji yang berdiri disebelahku. Mungkin Zoro dan Sanji melawan si pedang dan si otot. Itu berarti, tak ada pilihan bagiku selain melawan si spiral.

"Zoro, maafkan aku. Sebenarnya, kaulah wakil kapten disini. Tapi, izinkan aku yang memimpin kalian kali ini." Kataku pada Zoro. Aku bisa melihat Zoro menaikkan alisnya lalu mengangguk.

"Heh! Itu tak masalah… lagipula, kau juga kan kakak Luffy." Jawab Zoro padaku.

"Arigatou, Zoro. Sekarang, kita harus bagi tugas untuk mengalahkan mereka. Zoro, aku mempercayakan si pedang padamu. Sementara si otot, dia bagianmu Sanji." Jelasku yang diikuti anggukan tanda mengerti dari mereka.

"Jadi, aku dapat pertarungan pedang. Heh, tepat seperti yang kuharapkan." Ucap Zoro sambil mengeluarkan dua pedangnya.

"Hey Sabo! Aku harap kau berhati-hati dengan si spiral. Jangan cemaskan aku dan Baka-Marimo." Ucap Sanji. Aku mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kita berpencar. Agar tak saling mengganggu. Sanji, Zoro. Tolong jauhkan si pedang dan si otot dariku. Aku akan mengurus si spiral." Kataku sambil mengenakan sarung tanganku dan mengambil pipa paralon yang selalu menjadi senjata andalanku.

**Sabo Point of View : OFF.**

Tampak 6 orang saling berhadapan. 3 orang bajak laut yang akan melawan 3 orang Shinobi. Salah satu pertarungan yang akan menentukan nasib dunia.

_**Sanji vs Sandaime Raikage…**_

_**Roronoa Zoro vs Momochi Zabuza…**_

_**Sabo vs Zetsu Spiral…**_

.

.

.

.

**[Luffy dan Naruto yang menuju tempat Madara.]**

2 pemuda sedang berlari beriringan. Pemuda pertama memakai jubah merah dan topi jerami. Dia lah Monkey D. Luffy seorang bajak laut yang merupakan teman baik pemuda disebelahnya. Pemuda yang memakai jaket hitam-oranye dan celana oranye serta Hitai-ate Konohagakure, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto.

Luffy dan Naruto kini sedang berlari menuju tempat Madara. Dengan Senjutsu milik Naruto, menemukan Madara sangatlah mudah. Naruto hanya perlu meningkatkan tenaga Senjutsu-nya dan mengaktifkan teknik sensornya. Sementara Luffy, dia hanya perlu menggunakan Kenbunshoku no Haki untuk mendeteksi keberadaan Madara.

"Ikuti aku, Luffy!" Perintah Naruto pada Luffy.

"Tak perlu Naruto.. Aku juga bisa mendeteksi orang aneh tadi." Jawab Luffy.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Naruto dan Luffy berhasil menemukan Madara serta kabuto yang berdiri disebelahnya, dan juga Obito yang terbaring tak jauh dari mereka. Merasakan bahaya yang datang, Kabuto langsung berdiri di depan Madara, bersiap melindungi masternya dari segala kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin terjadi.

Naruto melihat Kabuto melindungi Madara hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung. Apakah Kabuto berkhianat?

"Kabuto… Kau mengkhianati kami!" Geram Naruto.

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Dia melihat Kabuto yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Dari sorot matanya, Naruto sudah bisa tahu kalau Kabuto terkena genjutsu. Berarti, Madara berniat melakukan rencana baru dengan Kabuto. Tapi apa?

"Kabuto, sudahlah. Kau tak perlu melindungiku. Laksanakan saja tugasmu. Pergilah ketempat yang sudah kuberitahukan. Ambil semua tubuh yang ada disana. Dan simpan di scroll ini." Madara melemparkan sebuah scroll dengan ukuran sedang pada Kabuto, "Cepatlah!"

"Ha'I Madara-sama!" Jawab Kabuto sambil melesat ketempat yang sudah diberitahukan Madara.

.

.

.

Pandangan Madara beralih ke 2 pemuda yang kini berdiri didepannya.

'Khu khu khu… Kelinci percobaan untuk kekuatan baruku.' Batin Madara.

"Oy! Mascara! Kenapa kau kabur?" Tanya Luffy.

"Oy Oy! Namanya Madara tahu…." Ucap Naruto sweatdropped.

Madara tak menanggapi pertanyaan Luffy. Dia membuat beberapa Handseal lalu bersiap mengeluarkan jutsunya.

"**Katon : Goka Mekakyū!**"

Api yang sangat besar tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulut Madara. Dengan cepat, api tersebut melesat kearah Naruto dan Luffy. Dengan reflek yang hebat, Naruto dan Luffy hanya melompat untuk menghindari api tadi.

"Hah! Hampir saja aku jadi ikan bakar…" Ucap Luffy lega.

Madara melesat kearah Naruto. Dia menggunakan taijutsu untuk mendesak Naruto. Tapi, bukan Naruto namanya kalau tak bisa menahan taijutsu milik Madara. Pertarungan taijutsu terus terjadi. Berulang kali Madara melancarkan tinjuan dan tendangan yang masih mampu ditahan oleh Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tendangan datang dari arah yang tak terduga. Tak sempat mengelak, Madara harus merelakan sebuah kaki mendarat di pipinya.

"Jangan lupakan aku!" Teriak Luffy setelah menendang Madara.

Luffy menekan kakinya ketanah dan menggunakan kekuatan karetnya untuk memompa energi dari kaki ke seluruh tubuh. Perlahan, tubuh Luffy mulai memerah dan mengeluarkan asap.

"**Gear 2!**"

Setelah mengaktifkan Gear 2, Luffy langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Madara. Dia menyiapkan tangannya untuk melancarkan serangannya.

"**Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!**"

Sebuah serangan dilancarkan Luffy. Namun, Madara hanya menggunakan tongkatnya untuk menahan tinjuan super cepat Luffy. Kini giliran Naruto. Naruto menyiapkan Rasengan ditangan kanan dan kirinya.

"**Rasenrengan!**"

Naruto menggunakan Rasengannya untuk menyerang Madara. Namun Madara hanya menggunakan tangannya untuk menangkap Rasengan Naruto lalu menyerapnya. Dengan cepat, Madara melancarkan sebuah tendangan ke perut Naruto. Melihat Naruto yang kesakitan, Madara menggunakan tongkatnya untuk memukul Naruto dengan keras ketanah.

**BRUAKK!**

"UAGHHH!"

Madara mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luffy. Dengan cepat Madara beradi tinju dengan Luffy. Puluhan tinjuan Madara yang sangat cepat ternyata mampu diimbangi oleh kekuatan Gear 2 Luffy. Merasa tak efektif, Madara melompat mundur dan bersiap menggunakan jutsu Katon.

"**Katon : Gokakyū no Jutsu!**"

Luffy melompat keatas untuk menghindari serangan Madara. Namun tanpa disangka, Madara sudah menunggu Luffy diatas dengan tangan yang sudah siap meninju. Dengan keras, Madara meninju wajah Luffy. Anehnya, leher Luffy hanya memanjang akibat tinjuan Madara. Tampak jidat Luffy menghitam. Tampaknya dia sudah mengaktifkan Bushoku Koka. Dengan kecepatan tinggi yang memanfatkan daya tarik karet, Luffy menghantamkan jidatnya ke jidat Madara.

"**Gomu Gomu no Jet Kane!**"

**DUAKKKKHH!**

Madara yang tidak siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba Luffy melesat dan menghantam sebuah batu berukuran besar. Dia memegangi wajahnya, tampak darah mulai mengalir dari bibir dan hidungnya. Seringai terlukis di wajah Madara. Sudah lama sekali dia tak merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Tampaknya, 2 Pemuda yang kini berdiri didepannya, mampu 'berdansa' dengannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Sudah lama aku tidak berdansa sampai seliar ini. Jadi, apakah kita akan melanjutkan dansa kita?" Tanya Madara.

Naruto dan Luffy memandang madara dengan glare. Bahkan Luffy menambahkan sedikit Haoh-shoku Haki pada Glare-nya. Namun, sepertinya Madara tidak terpengaruh dengan hal itu.

Naruto dan Luffy menyerang Madara bersamaan. Luffy mengaktifkan Gear 2-nya dan menyiapkan serangannya. Hampir sama dengan Luffy, Naruto membuat 2 Kagebunshin dan membuat sebuah Rasenshuriken.

"**Gomu Gomu no…**"

"**Futon…**"

"**Jet…**"

Naruto dan Luffy telah siap menyerang Madara.

"**Rasenshuriken!**"

"**Bazooka!**"

Dua serangan tingkat tinggi ditujukan pada Madara. Tak mau mati konyol, Madara memutar tongkat Rikudou-nya dan menciptakan sebuah Barrier pelindung. Sebuah ledakan terjadi saat Rasenshuriken, Jet Bazooka dan Barrier Madara bertemu.

**DUARR!**

Setelah ledakan berakhir, Madara langsung melompat kearah Naruto dan Luffy. Dengan cepat, Madara memukul 2 pemuda tadi dengan tongkatnya. Naruto dan Luffy menggunakan tangan mereka untuk menahan pukulan Madara. Namun, kekuatan Madara masih jauh diatas mereka yang membuat mereka terpental.

"UAGGHH!"

"UGAHH!"

Namun, serangan seperti tadi belum cukup untuk mematikan pergerakan Naruto dan Luffy. Setelah mendarat dengan mulus ditanah, Naruto dan Luffy menyerang balik menggunakan Taijutsu dan kemampuan Gomu Gomu. Dengan cekatan, Madara mampu menangkis semua serangan yang diluncurkan Naruto dan Luffy. Tak mau berlama lama, Madara merentangkan 2 tangannya kedepan dan merapal sebuah jutsu.

"**Dai Shinra Tensei!**"

Sebuah gelombang kejut muncul setelah Madara merapal nama jutsunya. Kontan saja, serangan membabi-buta yang dilancarkan Naruto dan Luffy terhenti akibat daya tolak yang diaktifkan Madara. Tak sampai disitu, daya tolak yang sangat besar ternyata juga membuat Luffy dan Naruto terpental sampai akhirnya menabrak sebuah batu berukuran cukup besar.

Melihat Naruto dan Luffy yang tampaknya kesulitan berdiri, Madara langsung melesat kearah Naruto dan Luffy dengan kecepatan tinggi. Setelah tiba ditempat Naruto dan Luffy, Madara mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas dan menciptakan sebuah bola hitam sebesar sebuah ban mobil.

Madara melemparkan bola hitam nya kearah Naruto dan Luffy. Tak mampu mengelak karena kondisi tubuh yang masih buruk, 2 pemuda tadi harus merelakan bola hitam Madara mengenai mereka dan menciptakan ledakan yang cukup dahsyat.

**DUARR!**

Asap putih membumbung tinggi. Setelah asap memudar, terlihatlah Naruto dan Luffy yang setengah sadar dengan kondisi badan yang agak menghitam karena ledakan. Luffy sudah setengah sadar, namun Naruto masih dalam kondisi sadar. Naruto masih dapat melihat Madara yang mengubah bentuk tongkatnya menjadi sebuah pedang berukuran besar.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Madara yang akan menebas mereka dengan pedangnya. Saat pedang Madara hampir memotong Naruto dan Luffy, seseorang tiba-tiba menghentikannya dengan cara menendang Madara dengan keras.

Orang tadi memiliki badan tinggi dengan badan yang kekar berotot. Memiliki baju oranye dan rambut hitam jabrik. Madara menatap orang yang menendangnya tadi. Sudah dua kali dia ingin membunuh orang dan selalu ada orang lain yang menghentikannya! What The Hell! Madara menghapus darah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dia menatap orang tadi dengan matanya. Dia mendeteksi sebuah kekuatan yang meluap-luap dalam diri orang tadi. Madara tersenyum. Kelinci percobaannya bertambah satu.

Naruto dan Luffy yang telah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali menatap orang yang tadi menolongnya. Mereka membelalakkan mata. Orang tadi sangat familiar. Sebuah nama langsung terlintas di kepala bodoh mereka.

"Goku!?" Teriak mereka berdua.

"Yo! Naruto! Luffy! Lama tak berjumpa!" Sapa Goku pada 2 pemuda tadi.

Pandangan Goku beralih pada Madara.

"Naruto, Luffy. Aku merasakan energi _ki _yang sangat kuat pada diri orang itu. Sekarang, aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian untuk memusnahkannya." Pinta Goku pada Naruto dan Luffy.

Naruto dan Luffy mengangguk.

"Yosh! Aku akan menggunakan semua kekuatanku!" Jawab Naruto.

"Shishishi! Saatnya aku memukul!" Sahut Luffy.

Sekarang, 3 orang yang berasal dari dunia berbeda, akan melawan seseorang dengan kekuatan setara dengan tuhan serta kebencian dan kegelapan yang meluap-luap.

_**Naruto Uzumaki, Monkey D. Luffy, Son Goku vs Uchiha Madara.**_

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

.

.

.

**A/N : Yo! Minna-sama! Apa Kabar! Hahaha! Tampaknya, semangat menulisku sedang **_**On Fire**_**! Dan aku akan menumpahkan semuanya pada Fic-ku ini. Nah, sekarang, Goku sudah muncul di medan pertempuran dan tampaknya Mugiwara Ichimi sudah mendapat lawan masing-masing.**

**Nah, Jika kalian punya pertanyaan tentang fic ini, silahkan bertanya di review atau PM! :D Keliatannya ada yang nanya Goten itu siapa… Goten, dia adalah anak Goku paling kecil. Tak jauh berbeda dengan ayah dan abangnya, Gohan, Goten memiliki rambut hitam jabrik yang sangat mirip dengan ayah dan abangnya… ^^**

.

.

**Oke! Segitu dulu! Jika kalian suka dengan Fic ini, sebagai Reader yang baik, bersediakah kalian meluangkan waktu untuk Review? ^^**

.

.

**Jaa Nee! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previous Chapter :**_

Tampak 6 orang saling berhadapan. 3 orang bajak laut yang akan melawan 3 orang Shinobi. Salah satu pertarungan yang akan menentukan nasib dunia.

_**Sanji vs Sandaime Raikage…**_

_**Roronoa Zoro vs Momochi Zabuza…**_

_**Sabo vs Zetsu Spiral…**_

.

"Naruto, Luffy. Aku merasakan energi _ki _yang sangat kuat pada diri orang itu. Sekarang, aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian untuk memusnahkannya." Pinta Goku pada Naruto dan Luffy.

Naruto dan Luffy mengangguk.

"Yosh! Aku akan menggunakan semua kekuatanku!" Jawab Naruto.

"Shishishi! Saatnya aku memukul!" Sahut Luffy.

Sekarang, 3 orang yang berasal dari dunia berbeda, akan melawan seseorang dengan kekuatan setara dengan tuhan serta kebencian dan kegelapan yang meluap-luap.

_**Naruto Uzumaki, Monkey D. Luffy, Son Goku vs Uchiha Madara.**_

.

.

.

.

**D.O.N : The End**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
One Piece © Eiichiro Oda  
Dragon Ball Z © Akira Toriyama**_

_**Warning : Alternate-Canon, XOver with One Piece and Dragon Ball Z, GodLike!Madara, SuperStrong!Madara, InfinityPower!Madara, etc.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Summary : Uchiha Madara, dia telah mendapatkan kekuatan sejati yang setara dengan **__**Kaguya Ōtsūsūki. Dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang, Madara mampu melakukan apapun. Naruto, seorang Ninja, Luffy, seorang bajak laut, Dan Son Goku, seorang Saiyan. Kini bersatu untuk mengalahkan Madara!**_

.

.

"Human Talk."  
'Human Though.'

"**Not Human Talk.**"

'**Not Human Though.**'

"**Skill/Jutsu Spell!**"

**Something Talk/Sound.**

**[Place Name.]**

.

.

**Chapter 4 : Sebuah Pertarungan! Sabo vs Zetsu Spiral!**

.

.

.

**[Roronoa Zoro vs Momochi Zabuza.]**

**TRANKK! TRINGG! TRINGG! TRANKK! TRINNGGG! TINGG!**

Suara dentingan pedang terus terdengar ditempat itu. Tiga pedang tipis-panjang dan memiliki tingkat ketajaman yang sangat tinggi kini beradu dengan sebuah pedang raksasa yang memiliki ketajaman yang tidak kalah dengan tiga pedang tadi.

Zabuza terus berusaha menebas Zoro dengan Kubikiribochō-nya secara membabi-buta. Bisa dilihat dengan jelas, otot-otot kekar di tangan Zabuza terus berkontraksi yang menandakan betapa beratnya pedang Zabuza. Berkat latihan selama bertahun-tahun, Zoro mampu menahan semua serangan brutal Zabuza. Namun, jika saja Zoro tidak pernah melakukan latihan 'tak manusiawi'-nya di gym pribadinya, mungkin tebasan Zabuza sudah membuatnya terpental jauh.

**TRING! TRANKK!**

Percikan api keluar saat pedang Zoro dan Zabuza beradu. Zabuza yang merasa serangannya hanya menghabiskan stamina melompat mundur dan membuat beberapa segel tangan. Perlahan, kabut mulai menutupi daerah sekitar. Zoro menyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihat Zabuza dari balik kabut. Namun, usahanya sia-sia. Jarak pandangnya hampir mencapai 0.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu…**"

Zoro dapat mendengar suara Zabuza yang terdengar seperti 'terbaur' diantara kabut-kabut yang kini menyelimutinya. Zoro tahu rencana Zabuza. Berusaha menghilangkan pandangan dan membunuh secara diam-diam. Dengan sigap, Zoro menggunakan 2 pedangnya untuk menahan serangan tiba-tiba yang dilancarkan Zabuza kearah kepalanya. Zabuza langsung menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk memegang lubang besar pada pedangnya. Sekuat tenaga, Zabuza memutar pedangnya dan menggunakan gagang pedang untuk menghantam perut Zoro.

**BUAKKHHH!**

"UAGHHHHH!"

Sayang bagi Zoro. Dia tak mampu mengimbangi kecepatan Zabuza dan harus merelakan gagang pedang Zabuza yang sangat keras itu mendarat dengan 'mulus' di perutnya. Tak cukup sampai disitu, Zabuza langsung mengangkat dan melemparkan tubuh Zoro kearah sebuah batu besar.

**DRUAKKK!**

Zoro berusaha berdiri walau terus gagal. Hantaman di perut dan badannya membuatnya kesulitan berdiri karena rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Zabuza merapal beberapa segel tangan dan mengaktifkan sebuah jutsu. Dari beberapa titik air diantara batuan yang mengelilingi mereka, seekor makhluk yang menyerupai naga air melesat dengan cepat keudara dan langsung melesat kearah Zoro yang baru saja berdiri.

"**Suiton : Suiryūdan no Jutsu!**"

Zoro membelalakkan matanya, 'Apa-apaan ini?' batinnya panik. Dengan sigap Zoro melompat kearah naga air tersebut dan menebasnya dengan **Onigiri**-nya. Naga tersebut pecah dan membuat 'hujan lokal' di area pertarungan tadi.

Menggunakan Meito Shusui-nya Zoro melakukan serangan balik pada Zabuza. Serangan Zoro tampaknya mampu membuat Zabuza terdesak dan mundur perlahan. Namun, dengan kecepatan menyamai Shunshin no Jutsu milik para Shinobi, Zoro berpindah kebelakang Zabuza sambil bersiap menebas orang terkuat di Shinobigatana itu.

"**Harakiri!**"

**JRATSSS!**

Serangan Zoro berhasil membuat tubuh Zabuza terpisah menjadi 2 bagian. Tubuh Zabuza pun ambruk diikuti pedangnya yang jatuh ketanah. Zoro menyeringai, musuhnya kali ini memanglah kuat tetapi dia adalah Roronoa Zoro seorang buronan 500.000.000 berry. Walau lawannya kali ini cukup kuat, Zoro masih mampu mengalahkannya.

Zoro mengernyit bingung. Dia berhasil menebas musuhnya tetapi tak ada darah atau organ tubuh yang berkeluaran? Yang ada, hanyalah ratusan kertas yang melayang disekitar orang tadi. Kertas-kertas tadi berterbangan kearah Zabuza dan menyatukan kembali bagian tubuh Zabuza. Setelah beregenerasi, Zabuza mengambil pedangnya dan menatap Zoro dengan pandangan yang sama, datar tanpa ekspresi.

"NANII! Dia beregenerasi!" Zoro berteriak kebingungan.

Tidak memperdulikan kebingungan Zoro, Zabuza langsung menggunakan Zanbato-nya dan berusaha menebas Zoro dari kiri. Beruntung, Zoro masih mampu menahan serangan Zabuza. Memutar badannya, Zabuza menyerang Zoro dari arah kanan. Sayang, Zoro terlambat mengantisipasi serangan Zabuza dan harus merelakan perutnya terkena tebasan Zanbato Zabuza.

Melompat kebelakang, Zoro memegang perutnya yang terkena serangan Zabuza. Tidak terlalu dalam memang, tapi sudah cukup untuk membuat darah mengalir dan mengotori baju hijaunya. Zoro menyeringai, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ada juga yang bisa membuat darah mengalir dari tubuhnya. Terakhir yang melakukan hal tersebut adalah Taka no Me Mihawk, tapi itu setahun yang lalu. Melepas syal bulunya dan membuka kimono bagian atas, Zoro memakai bandana-nya dan menatap Zabuza dengan pandangan mengerikan.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Zoro berlari kearah Zabuza. Dengan ketiga pedangnya, Zoro memutar badannya dan berusaha menebas Zabuza dengan gerakan memutar. Dengan Zanbatonya, Zabuza menahan serangan Zoro tadi. Namun, serangan Zoro tidak hanya sampai disitu, dengan jurus barunya –Green Step- sebuah teknik yang dapat membuatnya berpindah dengan cepat, dan dengan teknik pedang berputarnya, Zoro menciptakan sebuah serangan mematikan yang juga merupakan salah satu serangan andalannya.

"**Santoryu Ougi : Katamari!**"

Serangan demi serangan terus dilancarkan Zoro. Meskipun Zabuza sudah berusaha menangkisnya, tetap saja ada beberapa tebasan yang mengenai badannya. Namun, dengan cepat, kemampuan regenerasi luar biasa Edo Tensei dapat memulihkannya.

'Sial! Dia terus saja beregenerasi! Bagaimana aku mengalahkannya!'

Merasa serangannya tidak berguna, Zoro menghentikan serangannya dan melompat menjauhi Zabuza. Tiba-tiba saja Zoro dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seseorang. Reflek, Zoro berniat menebasnya, "Jangan! Aku sekutumu!" Kata Orang tadi menghentikan niat Zoro.

"Aku Ichi! Aku adalah teman dari Naruto-san.. Aku adalah Ninja spesialis Fuinjutsu. Aku berasal dari Sunagakure. Aku akan memberitahumu cara mengalahkan pria itu." Jelas Ninja Sunagakure yang bernama Ichi itu.

Zoro mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia memerhatikan pemuda disebelahnya. Tampak dia bingung dengan beberapa hal. Pertama, gaya berpakaiannya yang aneh, seperti rompi berwarna coklat ditambah dengan ikat kepala bertuliskan '忍' yang berarti 'Ninja' atau 'Shinobi'. Setaunya, Ninja adalah para pendahulu dan merupakan moyang di Wanokuni, tetapi, kenapa bisa ada Ninja disini? Yang kedua, pria tadi menyebutkan kata-kata yang asing dan baru bagi telinganya. Fuinjutsu? Sunagakure? Apa-apaan itu? Tapi Zoro tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal tadi. Dia sedikit bersyukur pria ini tahu cara mengalahkan 'makhluk' yang tidak bisa dibunuh itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana cara mengalahkannya?" Tanya Zoro.

"Pertama, pria itu adalah Edo Tensei." Mulai Ichi.

Sebuah istilah baru kembali memasuki telinganya, 'Edo Tensei? Apa-apaan lagi itu?' Batin Zoro kebingungan.

Tidak memperdulikan kebingungan yang melanda si kepala Marimo, Zabuza langsung menyerang Zoro, berusaha menjauhkan Zoro dari Ichi, "Sial! Ichi! Jelaskan saja cara mengalahkannya secara sederhana! Aku akan melawannya, tapi jangan mendekati kami!" Perintah Zoro sembari terus menahan serangan membabi-buta Zabuza.

"Baiklah! Kita, akan menggunakan Fuin untuk menahan semua kekuatannya. Mekanisme Fuin digunakan untuk…"

"SECARA SEDERHANA!" Teriak Zoro emosi.

Zoro terus berusaha menahan serangan Zabuza. Luka tebasan di perutnya menghambat pergerakannya. Sambil menahan rasa sakit, Zoro berusaha menyerang Zabuza dengan ketiga pedangnya.

"Baiklah! Kau hanya perlu membuat dia terpotong-potong agar dia bergenerasi, lalu serahkan sisanya padaku!" Teriak Ichi.

'Terpotong-potong? Baiklah.' Batin Zoro sambil menyiapkan ketiga pedangnya.

"**Santoryu Ougi : Tatsumaken!**"

Zoro melesat kearah Zabuza dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menggunakan ketiga pedangnya, Zoro memutar badannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sebuah tornado tercipta mengelilingi Zabuza. Tornado berwarna kebiruan itu berukuran cukup besar dan terus membesar.

**JRASH! BETSSS! DRASHH! JLEBB!**

Suara berbagai serangan pedang terdengar dari dalam tornado tersebut. Setelah tornado tersebut terhenti, tampak jelas Zabuza dengan tubuh penuh dengan tebasan serta kedua tangan yang sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Kertas-kertas berterbangan menandakan regenerasi Edo Tensei tengah berkerja. Zoro berdiri membelakangi Zabuza. Kedua pedangnya telah tersarungkan. Dia menyarungkan pedangnya yang terakhir dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"**Jigoku…**"

**BETSSSS!**

Ketika Zoro selesai menyarungkan pedangnya yang terakhir, secara bersamaan tubuh Zabuza tiba-tiba terbelah menjadi dua.

"Ichi! Lakukan tugasmu!"

"Ha'i!"

Ichi langsung melompat kearah Zabuza lalu meletakkan kertas segel berwarna merah ke dada Zabuza. Kertas tersebut bercahaya dan mengeluarkan Fuin yang melilit Zabuza seperti rantai. Ichi berjalan kearah Zoro, dia melihat luka di perut Zoro. Dia langsung mengirimkan sebuah sinyal kepada aliansi Shinobi yang lain. Tak lama, seorang Ninja medis datang dan langsung memberikan perawatan pada pendekar pedang bermata satu itu.

.

.

.

**[Kabuto Yakushi. Di Sebuah Gua Misterius.]**

Kabuto berjalan melintasi sebuah gua misterius. Gua tersebut diterangi oleh obor-obor di dinding gua. Di gua yang basah itu dapat terlihat ratusan Stalagtit dan Stalagmit [**Bener Kaga Nulisnya?**] dengan ukuran bervariasi menghiasi gua itu.

Setelah berjalan cukup dalam, Kabuto melihat sebuah titik cahaya. Berlari kearah titik cahaya tersebut. Ternyata, di dalam gua terdapat sebuah tempat yang mirip dengan laboratorium. Kabuto mengalihkan pandangannya menelusuri gua itu. Beberapa tabung menarik perhatiannya. Dia menemukan tujuannya. Dia berhasil menemukan tabung-tabung berisi manusia yang di katakan tuannya Uchiha Madara. Dia menghitung tabung yang ada. Ada 1.. 2.. 3.. sekitar 20 tabung disana. Beberapa tidak berisi dan kebanyakan rusak.

.

**Flashback : On.**

Tampak Kabuto yang tertunduk akibat genjutsu Madara. Dalam ingatan barunya, ia adalah budak dari Uchiha Madara. Madara adalah tuannya. Dia akan melindungi Madara dan melaksanakan semua perintahnya.

"Kabuto.."

"Ya, Madara-sama?"

"Aku ingin kau ke tempat persembunyianku. Ada beberapa tubuh orang kuat disana. Bisakah kau membawa padaku, meng-Edo Tensei mereka dan menjadikan mereka bawahanku?"

"Tentu saja, Madara-sama."

**Flashback : Off.**

.

'Khu.. khu.. khu… Madara-sama memerintahkanku membawakan tubuh-tubuh ini untuk dijadikan pasukan tempurnya.' Kabuto memandang tabung-tabung dihadapannya.

'Sebaiknya, aku lakukan saja sekarang.' Batin Kabuto sambil menyeringai.

"**Edo Tensei…**"

.

.

.

**[Mugiwara Ichimi, Aliansi Shinobi vs Zetsu Putih.]**

Dilain tempat, pertarungan sengit juga terjadi. Mugiwara Ichimi sedang bertarung sengit melawan para Zetsu Putih. Tampaknya Mugiwara Ichimi unggul dalam pertarungan ini, terbukti dari jumlah Zetsu Putih yang kini hanya sekitar 4500 Zetsu.

Ussop dan Chopper kini tengah menjalani strategi mereka. Dengan Horn Point Chopper menggali jalur tanah yang saling terhubung dalam lingkup 100m². Setelah selesai, Chopper langsung melompat keluar dan memberi aba-aba pada Ussop.

"Ussop! Sekarang!"

"Yosh! Saatnya beraksi!" Seru Ussop sambil menyiapkan bibit tanaman dan ketapelnya.

"**Hisatsu Midori Boshi!**" Ussop menembakkan bibit tadi..

"**Dokuro Bakuhatsu!**"

**DUARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Sebuah ledakan terjadi. Ledakan cukup dahsyat yang membuat tanah dalam lingkup lorong tadi jatuh kebawah. Zetsu-Zetsu yang berada dalam lingkup ledakan pun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Mereka terkena ledakan dahsyat dan terkubur ke dalam tanah.

"UAGHHH!" "ARGHHHHH!"

.

.

Chopper memandang Zetsu-Zetsu di depannya. Memakan Rumble Ball. Chopper langsung mengganti Point kekuatannya dari Horn Point menjadi Kung-Fu Point.

"**Kung-Fu Point!**"

Chopper langsung saja menyerang para Zetsu dengan mode andalannya. Saat seorang Zetsu berusaha menghajarnya, dengan cepat Chopper melakukan gerakan memutar dan menendang wajah Zetsu tadi.

"Haiiiyyaaah!"

"UARGHHHH!"

Beberapa Zetsu menyerang Chopper secara bersamaan. Namun, Chopper masih dapat mengantisipasinya dengan beberapa tendangan dan pukulan yang diarahkan ke berbagai tempat. Muka, perut, punggung, kaki, bahu, selangkangan, semua tak luput dari terjangan tangan dan kaki rusa berhidung biru itu.

"Wwwoooootttttaaaa!"

**DUAKHH! BUKHH! DAKHH!**

"ARGHHH!" "UGHHHHH!" "UGAHHHHHHH!" "Kyaaa!"(?)

"Sialan! Rakun itu kuat sekali…" Ucap salah satu Zetsu.

"HEY! AKU RUSA KUTUB! BAKAYAROO!" Teriak Chopper tak terima dengan perkataan Zetsu tadi.

Chopper melanjutkan serangannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, jumlah Zetsu Putih yang dia hadapi berkurang.

.

.

Beralih ketempat Franky, tampaknya para Zetsu tidak bisa melakukan apapun pada Cyborg dengan beam ini. Malahan, jumlah mereka yang dikuras habis oleh sang Armored Ore. Kini Franky tinggal menghadapi 200 Zetsu Putih. Merentangkan tangannya kedepan, Franky berniat untuk menyelesaikan ini secepatnya.

"**FRANKY….**"

"**Radical…..**"

Perlahan, energi mulai terkumpul di tangannya. Para Zetsu mulai bersiaga, "Berhati-hatilah! Dia berniat melakukan sesuatu! Ingat tangannya selalu dipenuhi senjata-senjata aneh!" Ucap salah satu Zetsu.

"**BEAAAMMMMM!**"

Franky langsung menembakkan Radical Beam kearah para Zetsu.

**DUAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

"UARGHHHHHH!" "ARGHHHHH!" "UGAHHHHH!"

Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi ketika Beam-Franky menyentuh targetnya. Tampak puluhan Zetsu Putih tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri saat terkena laser tadi. Sekarang, hanya tersisa beberapa Zetsu Putih lagi dihadapan Franky. Franky menatap para Zetsu Putih yang tersisa dengan sebuah cengiran penuh keyakinan.

"Saatnya menyelesaikan ini!"

.

.

**[Sabo vs Zetsu Spiral.]**

Dua orang pria kini tengah berdiri berhadapan. Yang satu merupakan pria aneh dengan wajah seperti topeng berbentuk spiral. Dan satu lagi adalah pemuda pirang dengan topi yang dihiasi dengan sebuah Google. **[A/N : Saya Mengganti Penampilan Sabo Menjadi Seperti Yang Dimanganya.]**

Asap dari abu berhembus disekitar mereka. Menambah kesan dramatis di area ini. Sabo dan Zetsu Spiral. Sabo memandang makhluk didepannya ini dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Berusaha menganalisa kemampuan, kecepatan, dan segala hal yang mungkin bisa dia dapat dari makhluk yang kini menjadi lawannya itu.

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai?" Tanya Sabo.

"Hehehe… Tentu." Jawab Zetsu Spiral.

Dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata biasa. Sabo dan Zetsu spiral berlari kearah lawan masing-masing. Melompat, Zetsu mengepalkan tangannya dan mengalirinya dengan chakra untuk menghasilkan pukulan yang kuat. Sementara Sabo, tangannya sudah menghitam menandakan Koka yang sudah aktif. Dia menyatukan jari kelingking dan jari manis serta jari tengah dan jari telunjuk. Mereganggkannya, Sabo sudah siap dengan jurusnya.

"**Naguru!**"

"**Dragon's Claw!**"

**DAKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Dua pukulan super kuat beradu. Angin yang kuat muncul akibat benturan dua kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat. Sabo dan Zetsu spiral melompat kebelakang. Tampak tangan mereka yang mengeluarkan sedikit asap akibat gesekan dahsyat.

"Boleh juga." Puji Zetsu Spiral.

"Arigatou.." Balas Sabo.

Zetsu Spiral merapal segel tangan yang cukup rumit dan bersiap mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu. Sementara Sabo dia mangangkat kedua tangannya keatas dan secara misterius angin mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"**Mokuton : Mokuryuu no Jutsu!**"

Zetsu Spiral mengeluarkan naga kayu dari dalam tanah. Dengan cepat Naga tersebut melesat kearah Sabo. Namun, Sabo tidak diam saja. Sabo merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan dan menyiapkan salah satu jurusnya.

"**Wind Dragon!**"

Dari angin yang mengelilingi Sabo tadi sebuah naga angin muncul. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, naga angin Sabo langsung menabrakkan diri ke naga kayu Zetsu Spiral.

**KRAKKK! KRAKKK! KRAKKK!**

Perbedaan kekuatan terlihat disini. Tampak naga kayu Zetsu Spiral terpecah akibat naga angin Sabo. Naga angin terus melaju dan kini menuju Zetsu Spiral. Tak ingin mati konyol, Zetsu Spiral langsung membuat tiga lapis dinding kayu untuk melindunginya.

"**Mokuton : Mokujoheki!**"

**KRAKKK! KRAKKK! KRAKKK!**

Tampak naga angin Sabo terus berusaha menerobos dinding kayu tersebut. Lapisan pertama berhasil ditembus. Lapisan kedua berhasil ditembus. Namun, saat berusaha menembus lapisan ketiga, kekuatan dari naga angin melemah dan pecah menjadi angin yang kencang.

"Hah… Hah…. Baru kali ini ada yang sanggup… menghancurkan 3 lapisan Mokujoheki." Ucap Zetsu Spiral terengah-engah.

'Sialan! Aku meremehkan bocah itu! Dia ternyata cukup kuat.'

Tak member waktu bagi Zetsu Spiral untuk beristirahat. Sabo langsung melesat kearah Zetsu Spiral dan mencekiknya. Sabo langsung membanting Zetsu Spiral ketanah.

"UAGHHHH!"

Tak sampai disitu, Sabo langsung menggunakan Dragon's Claw dan memukul perut Zetsu Spiral. Seakan tak memberi ampun, Sabo kemudian melemparkan tubuh Zetsu Spiral ke sebuah batu.

**DUAKKKHHH!**

"UAGHHH!"

Sabo langsung melompat kearah Zetsu Spiral. Tampak kedua tangannya sudah bersiap membunuh sang makhluk spiral. Zetsu Spiral membelalakkan matanya. Dia tak bisa kabur karena tubuhnya yang lemah. Apakah dia akan mati?

"**Dragon's Breath!**"

**DRAGHHHHHH!**

Sabo terpental kebelakang. Saat serangannya hampir membunuh Sabo, seseorang menendangnya dan menggagalkan serangannya. Sabo melihat orang yang menyerangnya tadi. Betapa terkejutnya Sabo melihat orang didepannya.

"K-K-KAUUU!" Ucap Sabo sambil tergagap.

.

.

.

**To Be Continiue…**

.

.

.

**A/N : Yo! Minna-san! Gomen Lama Updatenya. Saya Lagi Persiapan UN Nih! Soalnya Tanggal 5 Nanti Saya Mau UN. Hehehe… Mohon Doanya Ya Minna-san! #Nunduk.**

**Banyak Yang Nebak, Kalo Fic Ini Bakalan Cepat Selesai. Namun, Sebenarnya Ini Fic Bisa Saja Mencapai 20 Chap. Hehe.**

**Saya Mau HIATUS Sementara Selama 2 Minggu. Setelah Itu, Baru Saya Balik Ke Dunia FFn. Oh Iya! Buat Beberapa Chapter Kedepan, Saya Berencana Membuat Side Story Tentang Pertemuan Naruto & Luffy, Serta Naruto & Goku. Adakah Yang Mau Memberi Ide?**

**Dan Juga, Gomen Kalo Chap Kali Ini Pendek.  
**.

.

.  
**Jangan Lupa REVIEW Ya! :D**


End file.
